My Love, My Sweet, Sweet Love
by MC1990
Summary: Summary- Lucy is living with Jeremy, they have one child names Jessica. Then, Kevin steps into her life and things change.( A Kevin and Lucy Story, but in a differnt format).
1. We Meet

**My Love, my sweet, sweet love. **

**Summary- Lucy is living with Jeremy, they have one child names Jessica. Then, Kevin steps into her life and things change.**

**Author's Note- Please read and review.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, Jessica started to cry and Jeremy was up getting ready to go to work. They all live in New York City, with their child. "Lucy, honey, have you seen my blue tie?" Jeremy screamed across the room. "Did you check the draw on the dresser?" she shot back, walked into their bedroom, and took it out for him, since he could not find it. "Thanks." He leaned down and gave Lucy a kiss on her cheek. Jeremy left, and went to work.

It is now around 7:30 in the morning; Lucy took Jessica and brought her to the Day Care Center. She then went and drove to work. Lucy works at an office building now, this is her first day of work. She did not want to be late, so she left early, earlier than usual. After dropping off Jessica, she noticed it was 7:50, Lucy had to be there at 8:20, but she does not know if she will make it on time, since the traffic is heavy.

I pulled into the parking lot of the office building. I parked next to this silver lexis SUV. Someone was still in it, it was a guy, I saw him walk to the elevator, wow, was he hot or what? Wait, what am I thinking? I am a married woman, happily married to be correct. I followed him, noticed he was going to the same floor as mine. I kept glancing up and him, I noticed he kept looking and me too. He has this wonderful smile; I do not know what I am thinking right now. I am starting to sound, pathetic, emotional and crazy. Right now, I am acting optimistic towards a MAN I do not even know.

As I filed off the elevator, I followed this beautiful woman, with blonde hair. I noticed she was going into the same direction, so I was guessing she was new. Then she turned to me, she looked confused. "Hi sir, I was wondering if you knew a man named Kevin Kinkirk? I was supposed to meet him today." She told me. I thought, wow, this is my new assistant. I am going to be enjoying my job for here on in. "Yes, yes. I know him, in matter in fact, I am him. It's nice to meet you. I never got your name. Would you like to tell me?" He said in a flirty voice. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Camden." "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Camden." Kevin said, putting his hand on her arm. "Where do I get started?" I asked him following him into a room

The day went smoothly, and I am feeling more and more intimate with Kevin. He is such a sweet guy, more than Jeremy is. Even though I have a child with him and know him for a long time.

I went and got Jessica from day care and then went home to my family. When I walked in, I saw something I didn't want to expect. I saw Jeremy, my boy friend, doing it on the couch with some woman. I got to mad and angry; I went and slapped him in his face. "Jeremy for good lord, what are you doing? Also, in front of our daughter?" "Lucy I can explain." Starting to feel guilty. "Jeremy, we're over. I knew we were having problems, not just problems in arguments, problems, between us. Jeremy, I have to know, how long has this been going on?" I asked in a sad, but gentle voice. "3 months." Jeremy said in a whisper, soft voice. "Three months!" I barely screamed. "Is that it; is there anything else I should be confirmed about? Like you having HIV or AIDS?" I kicked the both of them out; I packed his stuff and threw him and his stuff out. I am not married to him, but I do not care.

It is the next day; I am walking into my office and see Kevin. Then all of a sudden, I form a smile and feel better. "Hey Lucy." I hear my named being called. "Hey Kevin." I said walking over to him. "Lucy, I was wondering, if you were doing anything this week end. I want to go out, but if you don't want to that's fine with me." "Kevin I'll love to, but I would like to tell you something first. You may not like me after I tell you though." Kevin smiled. "What wouldn't I _not_ like about you?" "For one I would be pleased to tell you, I have a child. Not married, but I have a child." Kevin smiled and hugged me. "I don't care if you have a child. All I care about is you. Would you still like to go out with me, I am hoping you can." " I would love to."

It is Saturday and the baby sitter got to the house. Kevin wasn't waiting long, he got me roses. He met Jessica; the both seem to like one another. If Kevin could be a father, I know he would make a great one. He seems so compassionate towards Jessica, and Jessica seems to like him. I have no doubt towards him.

In the car, Kevin was driving. "Kevin, where are you taking me?" I asked. "To a restaurant." I sighed. "I know that, I mean which one?" Kevin laughed. "That's a surprise." I groaned. "I hate surprises."

We parked; Kevin took my hand and locked it into mine. We started to walk into the restaurant, I looked at it and my jaw dropped. It was one of the most beautiful restaurants I have ever been to. "Kevin, wow, you shouldn't have. It is beautiful." I told him. "I am glad you like it."

"Lucy, how many children are in your family?" "Well there are seven. I did not grow up in New York my whole life; I grew up in a small town in California called Glen Oak. After I have gotten pregnant, I thought they would hate me and kicked me out. Therefore, I decided to move out myself and move out. My boyfriend at that time, Jeremy came along. We have just recently broken up this week. I knew we were falling apart, but I did not want my heart to think that. I wanted my daughter to have a great life, a father, someone to be there for her. You know?" I told him. "Lucy, she will always have a father. If you ever need help I can help you." "Really?" "Yes Lucy. I bet taking care of a child is hard and a lot of work. On a person like you, a young mother, a young woman with a job, trying to grieve with what you already have and make the best of it."

While walking to the door, I just look at her, and I smile. Knowing that she is perfect, perfect for me. I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. I open the door and let her in, I follow. I see Jessica still up and the baby sitter. "Thanks Holly for watching her on such short notice." "Lucy it's not problem. It was my pleasure." She said and said bye and left." " Hey Jessica you ready to go to bed?" I saw she already had her pajamas on and needed to be put into bed. Then, Jessica ran to Kevin. It looks like there having a good bond over there, and seem to be interacting. Then I realized that Kevin would make the perfect father for Jessica. She seems to love him. "Kevin, want to help me put her to bed?" I asked him. "Sure, I'd love to." He picked her up and put her in her bed. "Looks like she likes you. She never been that connected to another adult, besides some others. I guess she really likes you.

It is early the next morning, Kevin is sleeping next to me, and we have no work. The sun woke us up, and Jessica came in and jumped on the couch. We went to church and than went home to relax.

* * *

**Author's Note- Please read and review. 5-10 reviews or more until I write more.**


	2. The Move

**My Love, my sweet, sweet love. You're the one I always loved.**

**Summary- Lucy is living with Jeremy, they have one child names Jessica. Then, Kevin steps into her life and things change.**

**Author's Note- Please read and review.**

It is Monday, Lucy is at work, Jessica is at the Day Care Center and Kevin is at work. On Sunday, the tree of them went to the Park so Jessica can play, then they went to the beach. All three of them had a blast. She also met a friend her age. Nicole is two, same age as Jessica. Jessica is like her mother, short, blonde-haired child, and has green eyes. She does not look anything like Jeremy.

As I walked into the office where Kevin is, I walk over to him and I then put my hand on his shoulder. "Kevin, what do you want me to do for you?" I asked him. "Well, can you copy these papers for me?" He asked in a nice gentle voice. I shook my head, grabbed then and went into the copying room where I went to copy the papers Kevin handed me. Later tonight, Kevin is coming over for dinner. I cannot wait. I know I should not be so hung on to Kevin, but he is a nice person. Even though my mother told me, men come and go. However, I think this man might be _'the one' _the one I can spend the rest of my life with, until the day I die. Which is not for a long time? I can see my self-having babies with this man, growing old and having a family of my own. Kevin, well, there is a lot to say about him, for one, Jessica really likes him, if my daughter likes him, I like him too. Some days I think to my self and ask myself why I was with Jeremy, why I did not dump him when I knew something or someone was going on with his life. I hate him, but I still like him. I think the reason for that is giving me Jessica. Jessica is the one who helps me live for tomorrow.

After I finish copying the papers, I go and grab them and head towards to my office, which is also Kevin's. I noticed he was not there, so I put them on his desk and go into the room where they served coffee, there I saw Kevin. I smiled and walked over and took a seat next to him. "So Kevin, are you still coming over tonight for dinner at my apartment?" He smiled. "Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told me in a sweet caring voice. The one he always uses, not as the one Jeremy used towards me.

After work, I went and picked up Jessica from Day Care and took her home. I first gave Jessica a shower and washed her up so she was cleaned. I love her, and I love Kevin, well at least I hope or think I do. After she took a shower, I put her in her room to play, also put the baby monitor on while I took a shower so I know what Jessica is doing. I put her in her room, closed the door and windows and made sure all windows and doors in the house were locked so there are no ways that Jessica can get out. I went into the shower and washed my hair, and cleaned up.

Later on, I started cooking dinner, which is lasagna. I did not want to cook steak because I do not think my daughter should eat that, she might choke on the tough meat. Then, I hear the doorbell ring, I go over and head towards the door, when Jessica comes ands beats me to the door. She opens the door and sees Kevin, which she practically runs over on her way to him. I just laugh at the way my daughter loves Kevin. I am glad she does, he is a very nice man, and I like him. "Hey Jessica, hi Luce." Kevin said and gave me a kiss and picked up Jessica. Kevin goes and hangs up his jacket and goes and sits on the couch with Jessica. By the way they seem sitting there laughing, it seems like the perfect family, Jessica, Kevin and I.

We all gather at the table, and we then say the blessing, which is lead by Kevin. We then take the food and eat. "Mommy are you going to marry Kevin?" Jessica asked me. I laughed. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know. Only time will tell, which is in the future. Why?" I asked. "I don't know, I like him." "Would he be my new daddy?" We both laughed and looked at each other. "If I do marry your mother, whom I hope I will because she's a wonderful woman, I would be your new father, but I will be your step father. Would you want me to be your dad?" I smiled. "YES!" Jessica screamed. "I like you better then my other daddy." She got out of her chair and ran towards Kevin. "What a perfect family picture." I said under my breath and smiled.

I know Lucy and I just met and everything, but Lucy is one of the greatest woman I ever met, even the greatest one in my life. I am not going to let her go, I just cannot. I love her too much. She is everything I ever wished for, I love her daughter, and I love her, and love everything about her. When I do get the chance and ask her to marry me, I would like to ask her parents. I would like to meet them, but she told me she does not want me to meet the colonel and Grandma Ruth. I do not know why, she said they are mean and strict. They ran away her first boyfriend, which they frightened to death during their little speech they were making. I do not care; nothing will run me away from them. There great, this life is great; everything here on in is great, as long as Lucy and Jessica are in my life, which is all that matters. I am glad Jessica likes me, which is a sigh of relief. I was thinking, I would take, Jessica, Lucy and I to Glen Oak, where she'd grew up to meet her parents. Lucy said we could meet her grandparents this weekend, if I would like. I said yes, to tell you the truth, I am a little scared, okay, maybe a lot scared. Right now, I am in learning of becoming a cop. I do this job on the side, I need to make money. This money gives me a lot of money though.

It is Friday, Kevin and I are going out, alone tonight. Jessica is staying at her grandparent's house. Tonight, Kevin is taking me to his house for dinner, and then we will see what goes from there. I cannot wait; I really want to see Kevin, even though I saw him earlier today. However, I did not see him much today.

I go up to the door and ring it; Kevin answers and lets me inside. He kisses me for a second, puts my jacket away, and told me to sit on the couch. He put the food on the plates and told me to take a seat. It is beautiful, he puts candles, roses and everything on the table. I was surprised, it was beautiful. "Lucy, I want to tell you something, I have a little surprise for you and Jessica. I hope you'd like it." "I'll like anything you'll give us, what is it?" Kevin smiled. "Well, I got three tickets to go to Glen oak California. I wanted to move there so you and your family would be closer." Lucy smiled. "Are you serious?" Kevin smiled. "Yes." "I love you." I did not even know those words came out then Kevin responded. "I love you too." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you Kevin. So, when are we going?" "In two weeks." "Okay, good."

It is Saturday and the three of us are walking up to the door of the Colonel and grandma Ruth's house. I am nervous, I feel nervous for Kevin too. I hope they do not scare him. Therefore, we knock on the door, the Colonel answers; he smiles and lets us in. He took our jackets and hung them up, then went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Hi Lucy and Jessica. I guess you must be Kevin." Kevin smiled and let out his hand, the Colonel did not shake it. Then Grandma Ruth came out and joined us, thank god, I said in my head. To me, it did not seem like it was going too well, from where I was standing and even though we just got there. I know, I know, I am acting like a baby. I cannot help it. It is hard, I am so nervous that he will scare off Kevin. I really, really like this person. "Kevin how about you tell us about your self?" The colonel asked. "Okay, right now I am going to college to become a cop, my brother is a fire-fighter, so was my father. I go to NYU right now; I have two siblings, a brother and a sister. One day I plan on marrying your granddaughter." "You're the type of man I want my daughter to be with. A public service man, you are the type of man I like. I was in the marines for a long, long time. I wanted my son to be in it too, but he chose a different road to take. I felt bad, but I understood he wanted to follow his dream. For a future warning, if you hurt my grand daughter, I will hurt you." We all walked into the dinning room and ate dinner.

Two weeks went by, we already packet the things that are getting shipped to California, which we isn't going on the plane with us, which is the beds, couch, television, dishes, plates, toys, and some of our clothes. That is about it, oh and the table. We were packing the things we were going to take on the plane. In three hours, Kevin will be here to take us. He had our cars shipped too, since we could not take them on the plane with us. Kevin came, helped us put our stuff in the van, then head off to the airport. I was a tiny bit nervous about seeing my parents. "Honey, wake up, we are getting on the plane." I told my daughter. Kevin hugged me and we walked on. "Just to tell you Kevin, I hate plane rides." Kevin laughed. "What? It's true."

When we got there, we filed off the plane and went to Kevin's new house, which I will be living at. Our cars were there, and the stuff in the house, we were shocked. We walked in and we organized the things inside, put the table where we wanted, the bed, the television, the phone, the couch, that is the main thing for tonight. "Mommy, where are we going?" Jessica asked. "We're going to see my mom and dad." She said a sighed. "Lucy, relax, everything will be okay."

As we went into the car and drove to the house, I realized how much I missed while I moved how much I had fun when I was younger. Then, the time came. I had to get out, Kevin, Jessica and I went up to the door. I hesitated to ring the bell, but I did. Then, a tall dark brown-headed boy answered the door, I looked confused. "Hi, is this the Camden's house?" I asked in a gentle tone. "Yes, it is. Who are you looking for?" He asked. "I am Looking for…" Then I saw my mother walked by and I screamed. "MOM!" Then Annie turned around, looking baffled like she was going to cry. Her daughter that she has not seen in two years in now home, home for good. She ran over and gave her a kiss. She then noticed a young girl and a man. "Lucy, who are they?" "Mom, can we come in please?" "Sure." She stepped away so we can come in. Annie got the whole gang into the living room, Robbie, Martin, Dad, Mary, Ruthie, Simon, Sam and David. Matt is at New York City for his job, which is school. "Okay, I need to know who you are." She said pointing to Martin. "I am Martin, I moved in because my aunt lives in New York, and my dad is a marine. I am also Ruthie's boyfriend. "He said smiling and looking at Ruthie. " Okay, mom, dad, everyone, I am here because I moved here with Kevin. This is my daughter Jessica, whom you do not know, so Jessica, this is my family. Family this is Jessica. Everyone this is my boyfriend Kevin." "You re staying in glen oak for goof right?" "Yes, for good." I was happy my parents did not go hard on me, I was lucky. "Let's have cake in celebration." Annie yelled and went into the kitchen.

**Author's note- Please read and review.**


	3. Meeting The Camden's

**My Love, my sweet, sweet love. **

**Summary- Lucy is living with Jeremy, they have one child names Jessica. Then, Kevin steps into her life and things change.**

**Author's Note- Please read and review.**

* * *

****

Annie invited Kevin, Jessica and Lucy for dinner. She told them that they wanted to get to know one another and catch up on Lucy's life, since she was gone for a long time. When Lucy was standing in the door of her house, she could not believe it. She would always pray to god and ask him to have her daughter come back to her, and she did. Now, that is her best gift god has given her. She could not believe how two years flown by, her daughter changed. She is with a nice person, has a great daughter, and she could not be more happy for her daughter then she is right now. Annie believes it was her fault and her husbands that drove her away. When she got pregnant, they were not very happy. They told her _"Lucy, we cannot accept this. You were not the daughter we pictured that this would happen to. You were supposed to be the good daughter, the daughter that was a role model. Faithfully, I do not have any more faith in you. You went and got yourself knocked up. Lucy, we taught you right to wrong, and wrong to right. This is not the choice we knew you were capable of. You, Lucy Camden are one of the most brilliant, outgoing and smartest young women out there that I have know. You let me down. I thought you achieved so much, but you let me down. I do not know if I can ever forgive you. Also, I know you made the wrong choice and it was wrong, but I will always love you." _That was still running through her head, even though that was 3 years ago, when she moved and left us a note. The note still lies in the family household, in her father's office. Each time Annie, Eric or any other family member read it, it brought back good times, and some sorrow. They hated that she left. They wanted her back, wanted to see her beautiful smile that she always had on her face. Her joyful attitude. She was a remarkable person who will be remembered by many, in honor of her achievements. No one can replace her; no one can do what she did or what she does best. Each time I look at it now, I smile, laugh and happy. I was happy when Lucy wasn't here, but a mother cannot be happy unless their children is out in the world knowing where they are, knowing they are safe, and they have enough food and money. Well, they do and I know Lucy is a very wonderful person, I know she will end up with a nice man, with a great family. Maybe she will also marry that man she brought home, Kevin. He seems like a great man, a nice one to add. He is one of the men my daughter brought home that I approved as in marriage. If Lucy marries him, I would be the luckiest mother alive, and very glad she met him.

I am lucky, very lucky that Kevin invited me to come along with him and join him to live with him and to go to Glen Oak with him. He treats Jessica like one of his own, maybe one day she will be one of his own when we get married. Jessica has never been that connected with any other adult, not even her father, as if she is with Kevin. Kevin is different, he has this great sense of humor, attitude and everything a woman could ask for. He was not like Jeremy, Jimmy, Jordan AKA big lips. Rod or any other man I dated or wanted to date. Yes, there were people I really liked that I wanted to go out. However, they would never beat the man I have now, the man I want and the man I would like my daughter to have. They day he spend the night at my house, and we fell asleep talking and Jessica came and awoke up, she seemed to be happy about it. Happy about Kevin. I have never known my daughter to like many adults, but she does like Kevin. She likes Jeremy, but they never bonded like Jessica and I, or Kevin and I. Kevin is like her first real father. Now she would know how it feels to have a father, a person who helps then, teaches them how to play ball. Learn how to ride their first bike. Many people in the world cannot experience that because they do not have a family, a mother and father, or a home. Some are homeless, and we all feel bad for them. We are lucky we are not one of them. Kevin could teach her a lot, teach her how to ride a bike, swim, or even more, or everything she would ever need. I am not very athletic; I have never really done any sports in my life. When I did, I barely am chosen, I guess no one liked me. However, I was on the cheerleading squad in the 8th grade, my brother Matt helped me.

"Kevin are you still coming to my mom's house for dinner tonight? She did invite us and I hope you do choose to come." I told him while sitting at the table watching him hold Jessica. "Yeah, I am still coming, unless you don't want me to and find out things about you that you don't want me to know." Kevin told me and winked. "Very funny Kevin. What wouldn't I want you to know about me?" Kevin smiled and took a drink of coffee. "I don't know, maybe you don't want me to know something about your life, your love life. Your past." I sighed. "Well, I kind of killed my friend." Kevin looked at me in a wide-eyed look. "What do you mean by _kind of_?" I sighed. "Well, this is a hard time in my life to talk about. When I was in 8th grade, I had two friends Sarah and Jen. We were going to meet at Pete's pizza where I told them to pick me up, since I would not drive. They never showed up, my mom and dad thought I was in the car with them. When Sarah and Jen got into a car Accident, Sarah died because she did not have a drives license, Jen was injured badly because of the car accident. I always thought it was my fault because it would have never happened if I had not asked them to come pick me up. I was sneaking around behind my parents back, actually. They do not know that though. We were going to meet at Pete's and then we were going to go to this restaurant. It was MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I screamed. Kevin put Jessica down, came over, and stroked my back. "Lucy no, no Lucy. It was not your fault. You weren't even in the car, so how is it your fault?" Kevin asked. "I don't know."

Later that night we were all getting ready to go to my mom's house for dinner. Lucy put on white pants and a black tank top with a white jacket to go over it. While Kevin just put on jeans and a t-shirt. We put a dress on Jessica. Then after we were all finished, we all got into the car and drove to my parent's house. Kevin put on the radio and we listened to music. Jessica Simpson's music was on right now called "With You." I really liked that song, it is like Kevin and I. Now I feel better being with Kevin, he shows me things no other man did. When we got out, we slowly walked to the door and rang the bell. My mom answered the door and told us to sit.

I am upstairs sitting with Martin. I love dating him; he means so much to me. I could not ask for a better boyfriend. He is hot; he looks hot in his baseball uniform. "Tomorrow after practice would you like to go to a movie or something?" Martin asked me. "I would love to." Then we kissed for a brief second, until Sam and David interrupted us. "Mom told us to tell you that dinner is ready." I sighed. "Okay, tell her we will be down in a second." I was on my way to get up when Martin kissed me on my lips, and then Sam and David came back so Martin stopped and we walked out. We could never get enough privacy in this house. Why, does everyone come into the room with out knocking? It is not like were having sex or anything.

I walk down and take a seat next to Kevin and Martins sits next to me. "Lucy so how does it feel being back in Glen Oak?" I asked her. "It feels great. Being back home, seeing my family and friends." "Kevin, what kind of job do you do or plan on doing?" Ruthie asked again. "I am a cop. I just finished my last college course. I am going to be working at the Glen Oak PD."

Later that night, Lucy and I went back home. Jessica fell asleep in the car, so I carried her inside; we put her in her bed. I think of her as if she was my own child, even though she is not. One day I know I will have a child or babies with Lucy. When I marry her. If I have one with her before then, I bet her dad will come and kill me. Lucy and I go into our room and go to bed, were exhausted.

I am glad Lucy came back home. I am her father, I have been her father her whole life. Lucy was my daughter, the daughter that did everything right. I know she is not perfect, but I am glad she came home to me and to her family. Kevin is such a nice man for her, also perfect. They look and seem perfect. I love my granddaughter; she is sweet and cute, and talkative to add. I think Jessica and I will be having a great bond with one another. Also Annie and her, and the whole family. I think the whole family likes her, who would not? She is just like Lucy, looks like her also. She is short, beautiful curly blond hair and green eyes like her mother. Jeremy, I did not really like him very much. He was nice, but I did not trust him. Kevin I can trust. I bet my father would like him, maybe they already met, Nah. He would of scared Kevin, unless Kevin is brave and nothing will throw him away from her. I always wanted Lucy to come back, and she did. I al very thankful. I prayed and prayed, night by night. Until I gave up, but I still prayed even though I thought she would not come back. Now that I know Lucy is back, I feel fulfill, my life. Its back on track, my daughter is back for good. My family is not missing that piece of life anymore. Our families are just growing and growing, day-by-day. I hope Kevin and Lucy get married; Jessica deserves a great father like Kevin. I hope he does not keep a gun in the house. Little kids can find it and they may shoot them selves. I trust them though, even though I do not like the IDEA of those two living in a house together, ALONE! Who knows what their doing, they can be… Well you know.

"Ruthie over here." Martin whispered from his room to Ruthie. "Hey." Ruthie said while closing the door. "I love you." Martin said. "I love you too. So, what's up?" Martin winked. "This." Martin said and started to kiss her on the lips, he is gad no one is walking in on them. Then someone walks in the door. "Oh my!" The person screamed. "Uh oh."

* * *

**Author's note- Sorry cliffhanger, find out who was at the door. Read and review.**


	4. Mistakes and Life

**My Love, my sweet, sweet love. You're the one I always loved.**

**Summary- Lucy is living with Jeremy, they have one child names Jessica. Then, Kevin steps into her life and things change.**

**Author's Note- Please read and review.**

* * *

****

_"Ruthie over here." Martin whispered from his room to Ruthie. "Hey." Ruthie said while closing the door. "I love you." Martin said. "I love you too. So, what's up?" Martin winked. "This." Martin said and started to kiss her on the lips, he is gad no one is walking in on them. Then someone walks in the door. "Oh my!" The person screamed. "Uh oh."_

When Ruthie stopped and look there he was standing, the one she thought she was over. He never even called in 2 years and now he is standing in the doorway of Martins room. With a puppy face on. Thinking Ruthie and him could be together. "Peter?" I could not believe my eyes, I just could not. Peter, my best friend or boyfriend from 7th grade. "Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie, what are you doing. I mean, besides what you are doing. I came back here because I thought we can start over, well I guess I came in on a big surprise." Ruthie sighed. "Peter, it's been 2 years. You moved with a sudden notice, you never called me, and hell you never came to visit. Look we're over, I have Martin, and I love him."

Jessica was twisting and turning in her bed, sweating, trying to wake up. "No, no." Jessica kept saying to herself in her dreams. She then works up suddenly. Then she ran into Kevin and Lucy's room and climbed on the bed next to them, and clings onto Kevin for dear life. Kevin woke up and saw Jessica holding onto him he picked her up and put her next to him, he was guessing she had a bad dream or something. Kevin took her and started rocking her back and forth. Lucy woke up hearing little sobs, which was Jessica's. "What's wrong Jessica?" She just kept on crying. Jessica went to sleep and Kevin put her in the middle of the bed and went back to sleep.

Early the next morning, Kevin got up and got dressed. He had to meet his new Partner this morning, hoping Lucy will approve. "Hey Lucy, I'm going to work now. I will see you when I get home. Bye Lucy, bye Jessica." He said and walked out the door.

When I walked into the police station, I saw detective Michael so I walked over there. "Hey Kevin, I was waiting for you. Your new partner is in my office would you like to meet her?" "What do you mean '_her_'?" I asked, I was getting nervous, what if this girl tries to hit on me, what will happen when Lucy, my girlfriend finds out and gets mad. "Yes I gave you a '_she_' partner, why is there something wrong with girls?" I sighed. "No, it's just that, my girlfriend gets jealous. I just wanted a male partner, I like working with men better." Michaels shook his head and took a step up to me. "Kevin, life isn't always filled with what we all want. In life, there are things we all dislike, hate, and not agree upon. Just buck up and see how you like it, if you hate it that much, I will switch." I smiled and took a step back. "Okay, I don't like it so now can you change it!" "No."

Lucy was in Jessica's room getting her dressed. Lucy put on a blue tank top and blue jean shorts since it was a nice day. Lucy decided to go and see Kevin. Since, she knew right now it was his lunch break. Jessica and Lucy walked out the door, closing it and locking it. Then, walking over to the car where she puts Jessica on the back seat with a seat belt on. Lucky closes the door and gets in, puts in the keys and reverses the car and drives to the station.

When they get there, Lucy parks the car, takes her daughter out and walks up into the station. Where she sees Kevin. "Hey there." Lucy says and kisses him. "Oh hey. I am glad you are here. Captain will not give me another partner. I don't want to work with a _GIRL." _"Okay, let me try." Lucy did not like the idea of Kevin working with a woman so decided to help him change it. "Michaels, I want you to change Kevin's partner. I do not, I say, _DO NOT _want him working with a girl. Got it?" "Sorry, too bad. Not right now." I opened it and walked back in. "Can you just change it. It is a job, you are suppose to have your works feel comfortable with _WHOM_ they work with. So can you change the partners?" "Fine Lucy, fine."

I love Lucy, I want everything for Lucy. I have the perfect engagement set up, in 4 months, December, on Christmas Eve, I am going to ask Lucy to be my wife. I cannot wait much longer. I knew since the moment we met I wanted to marry her. I hope I do. I know we have only known each other for about a month, but I want to marry her. Each time I look at her, see her, I smile. I smile at the thought of us, having a family, growing old, I see us getting married, going on our honey moon in a romantic place, like Hawaii, Greece, Italy, Bahamas, or just somewhere romantic.

I love Kevin with all my heart, and forever will I do so. I know I am going to marry him, I know I am, I know. I just cannot help the feeling I have for him, a feeling I had for a long time. A time I just cannot explain, okay, maybe not a long time, just since we met. He seems perfect, he seems like Mr. Right. In my gut, I know Kevin and I are joined to be together, since we met and until we die. No matter what people say, love at first sight does not work, it does. I always thought love at first sight was not true, but now I see it, I see what people say. It is like Kevin and I.

I am walking up to the Camden's door; I am going to ask her father something, something I have _NEVER_ asked another woman in my life. I knocked on the door, Mr. Camden answered. "Hi, I would like to ask you something." He led me into his office where I took a seat. "Well, Mr. Camden. I would like to tell you, I love you daughter, very much in fact. This is the reason I am here. I would like to marry your daughter, well, ask her. In December of this year. I know it's soon, but I really love her." Eric smiled, and smiled. "Yes, you have my word for marrying Lucy, so does my wife." "I couldn't have asked god for better man to marry my daughter, but you. Welcome to the family son." I smiled gratefully.

I still do not believe it, Peter he came back, for me, wow. As much as I liked him, I just cannot. I am in love with Martin. Then I heard a knock on my door, I looked up, it was Martin. "Hey." I told him and sat up. "Hey yourself. How are you?" Martin asked. "I am great." Martin kissed me, I love when he kisses, it feels so right. The whole family loves him; I love him, and everyone else. "About Peter, what do you feel?" "Nothing, I don't like him Martin if that's what you're asking. I like you; I love you, and no one else. He may have been my boyfriend or really close friend, but that was in the past, and the present is you."

* * *

**Author's note -Sorry this chapter was so short.**


	5. Love And an Engagement

I do not love anyone else but Ruthie. Ruthie Camden is the love of my life. The one I want to see first thing in the morning. So what if I think about marrying her, big deal. The one thing I do know is that I, Martin Brewer am in love with Ruthie Camden. Ever since I moved in here, The Camden's always treated me as one of their own. Sometimes, it feels weird. People are like, _isn't it weird living in the same house as your girlfriend? _I do not think it is weird. I think it is great. Whenever we need to talk, we can just go down the hall and talk instead of going on the phone or waiting for the next day. However, life is funny. If my aunt did not leave for New York for her job, I would not have gotten this close to Ruthie than I am right now. Heck, would I even be her boyfriend. Faithfully, I am glad this happened. I know my mom is looking down at us every second at my dad, Ruthie and I. I know that my mother would have loved Ruthie. Even if she did not die, my mom would have approved. I know she would, everyone loves her, she is smart, intelligent, and everything else that you cannot find in just any girl out there. Ruthie, she is one of a kind.

Months started to fly by in a blink of an eye. It is now December. I do not believe this week I am going to ask Lucy to be my wife. I am excited, I bet Jessica is too. Just knowing that I will be married to Lucy and having a family and everything makes life seems right. Lucy Kinkirk cannot get that future name of Lucy's out of my head. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, and the name I always think about. Thursday is in two days, the day I get down on one knee and finally ask the words I have wanted to ask for a long time. Jessica wants me to marry her mom, I asked her and I know she would want me to. Being part of the Camden family will be a real treat. Knowing how great they are makes me wonder why I was put with Lucy.

"Mom, what should I get Lucy and Kevin for Christmas?" I yelled to my mother. "Something they both like. Maybe something for a restaurant, the store, you can buy them, perfume or clothes, something like that." Annie said in a reasonable answer.

Thursday came; I got ready and waiting for Lucy to come down stairs. Each time the clock moved, my heart kept filling with joy, more and more joy each second. I do not know why. Then, Lucy walks down the stairs, she looks stunning and beautiful. I hand her the roses. "Aw Kevin, thanks. Where are you taking me tonight?" I smiled. "Just wait and see. It'll knock your socks off." "I am not wearing socks." I laughed. "Then it will knock off what ever you are wearing then."

When we get there, she looks at smiles and me. "Hey everyone, what are you all doing here?" "It's just a new family celebration." Then I see Kevin get down on one knee, I gasp. "Lucy Camden, since the day you walked into my life you made me see a different outcome to life. Now, I am going to make a new start to life. Lucy will you marry me?" "Yes." Then I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Mommy, are you and Kevin getting married?" "Yes we are." "You're my new daddy."

Later that night, Kevin, Jessica and I go home. I smile and laugh. I am happy, filling with hope and pride inside of my body. This is flowing all around. I could not ask for anything better. Kevin and I are getting married, married in April. Wow, does life have many surprises we do not know.

I look at Ruthie; I look at her in the eyes. Each time I see her she astounds me. Ruthie, I love her very much. I know you may not know it Ruthie, but I do. More than you would ever think. You are everything to me. My life surrounds you. I know you love me too, you tell me that all the time and I tell you how much I love you too. One day in our future, I know I will have you. Have you as a wife and the mother of my children. My mother would love that. I know my mom would have loved you because I love you. Knowing that you are in my life makes life worth living. As much as I love you, I could not have grieved with life more than since the day I have met you. Ruthie Camden is the woman who makes my life fills. No matter what or how it seems you are the one I want in my future. Let us make sure it stays like that. I always think those words in my head repeatedly day after day, minute after minute. "Ruthie, I really love you. I know that you love me too, and thanks for always being there for me." Ruthie smiled. "Don't worry; I will always be there for you when you need me. Everyone in this house loves you. I know I love you a lot. More than you can ever believe. You are the man of my dreams. You, Martin Brewer and the man I see marrying, having a family and growing old with. No matter how much you may think I do not like you, I do. More than you could ever as for. I think and think, day after day wondering what the reason for us to be together was. Yeah, it does seem crazy, but I ask my self that so many times a day."

Kevin is the world to me, nothing more but him do I love more. He is the man of my life. The man I see myself with. Now, I see myself at my wedding. Saying 'I do' to Kevin. Having more children, what if I get pregnant before I get married? That is one scary thought. I Know, I know, I should not think crazy, but it is true. Jessica is one child I will never forget. I thank god for everything I have and how my life is right now.

**_Author's Note- Please Read and Review._**


	6. Expecting The Unexpected

My Love, my sweet, sweet love.

The days and weeks keep rolling by, minute by minute. Each time life sneaks up on me, as it has done with Lucy, I couldn't have asked for anything for than I already have. Lucy, she is my life, my dream and my destiny. Since the day we've met, I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, and now marry her. Hey, daughter Jessica, she is just the sweetest thing I would ever picture. Jeremy, the father and ex-boyfriend of Lucy has missed a lot. He doesn't know what he is missing, missing a perfect family. I know it is sudden, but I am in love, that is the reason why I have asked Lucy to be my wife.

God, why does life have to be so graceful? Martin, I love martin with all my heart. He is the thing that makes me want to live my life the way I am living it. He is _the one. _I do mean _'the one.'_ The one, which I may end up like Lucy, marrying. I can't get that out of my head. Me, Ruthie Cassandra Camden- Brewer, the wife of Martin Christopher Brewer. He is just a great boy, and a wonder baseball player. Man, is he good looking in his baseball uniform. With those tight pants they must wear, it's so well, sexy.

I walk out of my room, and up to Ruthie's. It's early, but I love seeing Ruthie in the morning. She is one of a kind, she's so beautiful in the morning, and I love looking at her. I see her lying on her bed. "Hey there," I say while looking at her and take a seat at the end of her bed. "Hey there to you too." She told me and looked into my eyes. Then, we kissed, long and passionate like we always do. Boy, do I love kissing her. Some feelings I struggle with is stronger than any other woman I ever dated. These feelings do not go anywhere. Each time I touch her, kiss her, hug her anything, I get thing tingly feeling inside of me. "Ruthie I love you."

I see Lucy, sitting on the bed, holding Jessica. "Hey there you two." I look up, facing Kevin, I smile. "Oh, hey. When did you get in?" I asked him while keeping a smile on my face. I look at my ring. "I love you. " Kevin told me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I don't know how to tell him; really don't know how to tell him. It's hard, very, very, very hard. I can't, just cannot spill it to him. What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? Wait, what am I thinking? He loves me, he told me so. He told me that he loves me.

I take a deep, deep breath, I breathe in and out. Repeatedly, for a couple of minutes. Then, I sit down, next to Kevin. Looking at him, in his eyes. "Kevin, I want to tell you something." I looked up at her and smiled. "Sure, anything honey." I inhaled. "Well Kevin, I think I might, might, be, well, pregnant." Kevin smiled and hugged me.

**Author's Note- Sorry this chapter is _so short. _However, please read and review. **


End file.
